ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
What if DreamWorks Pictures/DreamWorks Animation was founded in 1934?/Lost Little Lamb
Lost Little Lamb is a 1982 American animated musical adventure film produced by DreamWorks Pictures. It is directed by Rick Reinert and produced by Dora Wilson. It features the voices of Cindi Reily, Paul Williams, Dom DeLuise, Wil Wheaton, Robert Loggia as Mr. Brzezinski, Paul Winchell and Nellie Bellflower, and narrated by Shani Wallis. The film's story follows Woolma, an orphaned young lamb, who had escaped from a wool factory and begins to traveling back to her wild sheep heard. It was released on November 25, 1982, with mixed-to-positive critical reception and had earned $66 million financially. Plot In Brzezinski's Wool Factory, all captured wild sheep are kept in cages where their wool is shredded for clothing, run by the rich and cold-hearted owner Mr. Brzezinski. Then one of the sheep, and ewe, brakes herself free, along with other sheep, which they rushes out from the factory, with Brzezinski's security guards and their dogs chases after them. An ewe failed to keep up with other sheep due to a pain she felt inside of her body. She hides inside the bushes where she watches Brzezinski's men and dogs searching everywhere in the woods, but fails to find any sheep and return back to the factory, much the ewe's faint to her relief. Seconds later, she woke up to happily see her newborn ewe lamp and name her Woolma. Weeks later, Woolma and her mother ventures on their way to catch up with other wild sheep to reach back home. However, Woolma make a stop to spot a road track to her curiosity. She then got her back footstuck in a hole upon entering the road, where a truck approaches her. Woolma's mother risks herself by rescuing Woolma by pulling her out and throw her safely off the road, just until got bumped off the road by the truck and helplessly drops down to the ground in front of Woolma, much to her horror. Woolma comforts her poor injured mother by carring her to the safe shelter under the rock to her recovery. The next morning, Woolma wonders off by chasing a bird around playfully until she overhears her mother cries in peril. Woolma investgates to discover her mother is drastically taken away by two men in a slaughterhouse truck. She chases after the truck and jumps onto the back where she attempt to lift a heavy plank to open the doors to free her mother, unfortunately though, Woolma unsucceeded as the truck rides through the underneath bump, causing Woolma to accidentally fall off to the road unconsciously. Seconds later, after Woolma woke up from her coma, frighten a flock of hungry vultures away, she tearfully realize that her mother is gone, hence for her being helpless, invulnerable, and eventually lost. However, Woolma meets up a vegetarian vulture named Buzz, who invites her to join on the quest to find the way back to the other sheep. TBD Characters and cast *Cindi Reily as Woolma, a young ewe who TBD *Paul Williams as Bobcat "Bob" Lynx, a friendly and musical bobcat who TBD *Dom DeLuise as Buzz, a friendly vulture who, unlike most other vultures, is vegetarian and kindful. *Wil Wheaton as Ovis, a feisty, brave, rude, yet kind-hearted young ram *Robert Loggia as Mr. Brzezinski, TBD *Paul Winchell as Gulf, Mr. Brzezinski's bumbling and clumsy henchman and the film's comic relief. * * * *Shelley Winters as Woolma's mother, TBD * *Shani Wallis as the narrator * * * * * Production TBD During development, the main protagonist of the film was orginally thought up as a male, but during after the screen test, it was switched to be a female because Dora Wilson realized test audiences was demanding the character to be felt more sympathy for. TBD Songs * TBD * A Journey Ahead of You (sung by Desirée Goyette) * Follow the Stars '''(sung by Bobcat "Bob" Lynx, voiced by '''Paul Williams) * TBD Release Theatrical release Home video releases Reception Box office Critical reception Trivia